character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog (Canon, Sonic Boom)/Maverick Zero X
Summary Sonic the Hedgehog is the main protagonist of the Sonic Boom series. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog gifted with super running speed, who fights Dr. Eggman and other villains alongside his group of friends as the leader of Team Sonic to preserve peace and freedom. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-C, likely 7-B, higher with Mech Suit Name: Sonic the Hedgehog Origin: Sonic Boom Gender: Male Age: 15 Classification: Anthropomorphic Hedgehog Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Athleticism, 4th Wall Awareness, Spin Dash, Homing Attack, Aura, Vibration Manipulation, Sonic Boom Generation, Speed Augmentation, Regeneration (Low), Energy Projection (With Enerbeam and Mech Suit), Can utilize his speed to run along the surface of water and scale walls and ceilings, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Enhanced Senses, Vehicular Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Flight (By himself to a limited extent and with his Mech Suit), Forcefield Creation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Deconstruction, Sound Manipulation (With the Battle Trumpet), Air Manipulation (With the Cyclone Blaster and Feather Blade. Can also generate powerful gusts of wind with his speed), Explosion Inducement and One Hit Kill (With the Explosion Switch), Water Manipulation (With Water Balloon), Light Generation (With Luminous Suit), Dimensional Travel (With Ultrasonic Speed Amplifier), Can summon his Mech Suit to battle, Resistance to Gravity Manipulation and Time Manipulation Attack Potency: Town level, likely City level (Fought evenly with Shadow and Metal Sonic, both of whom effortlessly defeated Knuckles), higher with Mech Suit Speed: Massively Hypersonic, likely FTL '(Can dodge, intercept, and outpace meteors, lightning, and lasers beams. Swifter than Shadow and Sticks. Outran the pull of a black hole) 'Lifting Strength: Class M '''(Beat Knuckles in arm wrestling. Alongside his team, he was able to yank down the Driller Worm, a massive mechanical worm), '''higher with Mech Suit Striking Strength: Town Class, likely City Class, higher with Mech Suit Durability: Town level, likely City level, higher with Mech Suit Stamina: Very High (Can fight for a day straight) Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with abilities and attacks. Standard Equipment: Communicator Intelligence: '''Average, with Above Average Combat/Tactical intelligence (Is capable of coming up with new strategies on the fly and quickly adapting to different situations. During combat, Sonic exercises great kineticism and power, blitzing foes with a rapid series of techniques intended for high-speed offense and defense to take them down as swiftly as possible). '''Weaknesses: Sonic is hydrophobic and can be cocky at times Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Spin Attack: '''Sonic curls tightly into a concussive ball or cutting disk and rams the opponent at high speeds. *'Spin Dash: Sonic's trademark technique and a variant of the Spin Attack, which allows the users to blast forward with a revved-up a Spin Attack from a stationary position. *'Homing Attack: '''Targets an opponent or object from midair before launching straight into it with perfect aim, damaging it. *'Ground Pound: *'Sprint: '''Sonic accelerates to noticeably greater speeds than he would be able to achieve normally, leaving a blue trail in his wake. *'Dash: Sonic envelops himself in a blue aura and blasts forward at high speed, plowing through and across any obstacles in his path. *'Air Dash: '''Sonic surrounds himself in a blue aura and darts a short distance through the air at incredible speed, damaging any enemies in his wake. *'Enerbeam: 'Sonic can emit a tether made of several energy bolts intertwined to form a solid whip from his wrist which can extend and contract when necessary. As a tool, the Enerbeam can latch onto targets to pull them in, lasso enemies, or let Sonic swing from point to point. Alternatively, it can be used as a make-shift rope. This makes the Enerbeam a versatile tool for both navigation and combat. *'Fire Mode: 'Sonic can cloak himself in a superheated fire-like aura. When in affect, anything he comes in contact with is faced with the brunt of the immense heat of his fiery aura. His flames are capable of instantly melting large blocks of ice. *'Ice Mode: '''Sonic can cloak himself in a breezing blue aura. When in affect, anything he comes in contact with is then frozen solid. Frozen enemies become so brittle that their bodies shatter seconds after being frozen. His cold is capable of instantly freezing large blocks of water into ice . Gallery File:30ED9BE8-CAB5-4A92-A608-38A0ED47CD78.png|Concept Artwork File:E6BD1C72-DE3E-480F-AF0A-497037FD4561.png|Sonic Channel Artwork File:5A2BA9C5-F107-4AF7-85F9-290D69A4C8E4.png|Sonic’s Mech Suit Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Maverick Zero X